Close Combat
by Edesina
Summary: Scarlet/Nightwalker Femslash. The fight turns into close combat.


**Author:** Edesina  
>Beta: -<br>**Rating:** M of course

**Pairing: **Scarlet/Nightwalker  
><strong>Genre<strong>: humourPWP (= Plot? What plot?)

**Summary**: _What I want to know is: should we switch to close combat?  
><em>**Disclaimer:** Characters aren't mine but the plot (the lack of plot actually) is mine

* * *

><p>Close Combat<p>

* * *

><p>Two women eyed each other in relaxed battle stances. Malice filled the air as both tried to kill with the glares. They both waited for an opening, a chance to strike the final blow. One mistake would end the battle.<p>

"Nightwalker, eh? I'd be ashamed to be as weak as you are," the other red-haired woman, the one in armor, said. She tried to ignore that her other self was dressed a bit too seductively to her own comfort.

"Weaklings can only bark," the second woman retorted and gripped her spear more tightly. When neither of them reacted to the taunts, they continued circling each other again, both of them were panting quite heavily.

Their weapons clashed for umpteenth time and the ground grumbled under horrible pressure. Sword met the lance or air if the captain avoided the attack. She counterattacked and Scarlet jumped into air and landed out of her range before attacking again.

The deadly tango continued and neither of them could get a break. The relentless dance drained their powers quickly and every exchange of blows required more and more. Nightwalker swirled her spear quickly and landed a scratch on the other woman's cheek. The other Erza countered and hit the captain's shoulder leaving a red cut.

"Not bad," Nightwalker laughed and eyed the other herself grinning. The fight was really turning her on, in few ways.

"Why thank you," Scarlet snorted wryly and tried to look anywhere but her evil self's eyes which made her nervous. They were basically the same person yet those eyes enchanted her.

"This is actually quite rare chance, to speak to myself, I mean. So, Erza Scarlet, are we similar in other ways than looks?" Nightwalker asked, still looking for opening.

"You're evil," the Fairy Tail mage offered as answer and her Nightwalker laughed while locking her eye's with the "good" mage.

"I see. So you're still naïve. What I wanted to know is: should we switch to close combat?"

"Why?" Scarlet asked, she was slightly confused and the mage-huntress used that on her advantage. She rushed closer and hit the hilt of Scarlet's sword sending the weapon into air. Her spear dropped to the ground as she tacked the other woman to the ground and straddled her.

"Maybe _I_ want it," the soldier purred and attacked to Scarlet's neck. She marked her good self to hers, left hickey that bled. She grinned when the Fairy Tail Erza yelped in surprise and pain, and kissed hungrily those dust-covered lips.

"Don't say you don't swing that way coz you've been practically drooling the whole fight and we_ are_ the same person. I know I swing that way," Nightwalker whispered huskily and toyed with Scarlet's arm because the armor protected the parts she wanted to touch.  
>"I say we have a close combat pause now."<p>

Erza Scarlet couldn't reply, her evil version was right. And bloody hell, Nightwalker knew how to kiss! Her lips were demanding and kisses were bloodthirsty but skilled. Scarlet felt familiar warm feeling rushing through her body when Nightwalker licked her jaw line and then the bruise on her cheek.

"Wouldn't you let me take the armor off?" Nightwalker purred in a low voice and kissed Erza's lips leaving tingling taste of blood behind. Scarlet's hand were circling Nightwalker's almost completely exposed breasts and she saw that the captain tried her best to swallow moans.

"Would you rather have me this way?" the armor was replaced with a violet robe, the robe of Yuen.

"Ah, certainly," Nightwalker grinned. As she opened the belt, she left bite marks on the pale skin. A darker shade flashed in her eyes when she licked a small wound she had made with her teeth.  
>She would make Scarlet cry.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ho, you're not a first-timer. I supposed that is a relief. Got a reputation to keep, ya know, and what would others say if my other self would still be virgin?" Nightwalker smirked and got up. She grabbed her lance and took a fighting stance.<p>

"Well, for a fool you sure can use your mouth," the requip magic user muttered and requipped her normal armor.

"Is your girl there?"

"Huh?"

"Turned to lacrima. If you say that the ice-mage or that pink-haired dolt is your type, I have to kill you and take my words back."

"It's none of your business," Scarlet replied quietly and pointed her sword at Nightwalker thinking certain blue-eyed mage. She would win.

"Shall we finish this now?"

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

A/N: Reviews would be nice because I won't write (_publish)_ more of this pair if no one bothers to read these.


End file.
